I Am Not a Crook
"I Am Not a Crook" is the fourteenth episode of season two of Boy Meets World, and the 36th episode overall. It first aired on January 13, 1995. The episode was written by Steve Young and directed by David Trainer. Plot The episode begins in the halls of John Adams High, where Cory and Shawn are contemplating school clubs. Cory is distraught because there is no club for regular guys, but when Shawn suggests that Cory start one, Cory declines, stating that he wouldn't get in. They head to class, where Mr. Turner is holding elections for next year's 8th grade class president, defying Mr. Feeny's objection that by letting the students do it for themselves, it would degenerate into chaos. When Shawn suggests that Cory run for president, Cory at first declines. Another of his classmates, Alvin, wants to be nominated, so he makes a big production, asking Topanga to nominate him. She refuses, but Cory nominates him, saying that he really doesn't care. However, Shawn jumps up and nominates Cory, who jumps up as well, stating that he is an average guy. He does not finish this rant until he realizes that he was basically giving a campaign speech, and everyone was looking at him. He goes to the front of the class, making campaign promises and grabbing the American flag. Thus, Cory enters the race, with Shawn as his campaign adviser. Cory's initial slogan is "Cory Matthews: Honest, Loyal, Decent", but he quickly backs away from this promise. With Shawn telling him outrageous campaign promises, he enters into a shouting match with Alvin, where they both participate in mudslinging and giving more promises they know they can't deliver on. Eventually, Shawn's philosophy of "give the people what they want" works against him, as they call for Shawn to be fired after finding his notebook which stated "all girls are icky." Giving into the crowd, he fires Shawn. After the subsequent fight, Cory stays up late writing a speech for the election debates the next day. Alan approaches him and informs him that he was not living up to his campaign slogan. With his dad's words ringing in his head, he goes to the debate contemplating what he should do. Alvin immediately resumes his mudslinging before a surprise entry into the race emerges: Shawn. Intent on destroying Cory's credibility, but with no plan to make himself look better, he succeeds in destroying Cory's chances of getting elected, but in a stupid move, reveals that he was the one that came up with the lies Cory told. Alvin takes advantage of this, and appears to have the upper hand, but Cory and Shawn defend each other, and Alvin, embarrassed, drops out of the race. Cory and Shawn figure out that their friendship was more important than an election, and they both drop out of the race. All was not lost for the election, however, as Topanga jumps up and, revealing herself to be the best candidate, easily wins unopposed. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Brandon Adams as Alex * Shay Astar as Paula Kelly * Jonathan Charles Kaplan as Alvin Meese * Andi McAfee as Melissa Trivia * While making a false promise to have Baywatch shot at the school, Alan tells Cory that they don't even have a pool. However, in "Turnaround", Ingrid fell into the school pool. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes